Psychic Magic
Psychic Magic is a Magic that utilizes the element of psychic. Description Psychic Magic has an assortment of abilities it can do Thinks like use a kinesis to control objects or other magics or mind control people and read minds as well as use telepathy it can also enhance someone’s body and fire out and use pure psychic blast Spells Akira's Spells Basic Spells Psychic Strike: summons several beams from the sky of psychic energy that have an explosive effect after the beams make contact Cost: 1 Damage: 7% Zen Distortion: shoots a wide range wave of psychic energy that makes one lose focus on their attacks by giving them a splitting headache this can be used in a variety of ways Cost: 2 Damage: 5% Effects: Knockback, Headache/Less Focus Mind Burst: a dome of psychic energy envelopes ones head that does damage and builds up and after a bit explodes causing a completely agonizing head ache Cost: 2 Damage 2% Effect: Migrane/Casting disabled Mist Of The Mind:''' a pink mist envelopes the area that makes one feel calm and off guard this mist can also be used as a smoke screen it gives a euphoric happy and calm sensation Cost: 2 Damage: 0% Effects: Off-Guard '''Psy-Bomb: A chargeable attack that can either be shot out fast or shot out in a massive amount depending on form depends on what type of effect the bomb Cost: 1 + .5 per charge Damage: 5%+ 2% per charge Kinesis Jail: Psychic energy presses onto an enemy from all angles rendering movement nearly useless as well as slowly damaging them Cost: 2 damage: 3% Effects: Immobilized Serene Rain: A pink cloud of psychic energy forms and then rains pink rain drops of psychic energy that when landing on someone does a slight amount of damage and it’s main form is liquid Cost 2 Damage: On the ground: 5%, in the air: 7% directly near it 10% Effects: Stinging (sort of like acid but much less potent) Mental Null: akira creates a small ball that moves extremely slow but when striking someone it cuts off all connection and thoughts to even things like telepathy for around 5 seconds making them open different forms can fluctuate usage of it Cost: 2 Damage: 4% Effects: Loss Of Thought Aegis: aegis is a psychic shield that when ever an attack strikes it, it grows in power and sends a shock wave back at the enemy in psychic form, in different forms it can block different attacks and shoot different types of attacks back at the enemy at double strength but has limited range Cost: 2 Damage: Scales with attack Effects: Magic Reflection Psy-Rend akira fires a blade of psychic energy that cuts down anything in front of it this blade has a great cutting edge and is wondrous for cutting solid attacks apart, when it strikes someone it can have aton of effects depending on forms, this slice also cuts through armor and defenses making it useless but grows weaker if striking a defensive measure Cost: 1 Damage: 8%% (-2% every defense taken including armor) Effects: Pierce Izumi’s Spells Mental Embodiments: Izumi creates 4 invisible psychic clones that do her bidding, the clones cannot cast spells BUT their physical attacks are amplified by psychic magic making them much faster and much stronger than Izumi, the clones cannot block attacks magical but can block physical if they’re weak enough Damage: 5% per punch Cost: 2 Empty Realm: A Burst Of yellow psychic energy in a half sphere covers the field every two seconds you are Inside you gain Confusion I which will stack up to X if you’re there for 20 seconds in total this status lasts for 5 seconds outside of the realm. It will not do any damage but if it reaches V it will make you forget a move of the user’s choice for 10 seconds Cost: 2 Flourishing Ceremony: The user makes psychic flowers all around the terrain in various colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Blue, Indigo, Purple. Red flowers will explode on contact causing burn II and knock up, orange flowers will inflict daze II likely causing you to fall into other flowers. Yellow flowers inflict stun and make a loud pop sound but are damageless, Green will fly around the area and cause heavy knock back, Blue inflict slowness II and will liquify around the area , Indigo flowers will move towards you slowly and inflict fear II, and purple will fire a spout of poison gas when stepping on it. The user is unaffected by the flowers and they’re kind of spread apart depending on terrain size Damage: Red: 2%. Orange: 3%. Yellow: 0%, Green: 2%. Blue: 1% DOT, Indigo: 4%, Purple: 2% DOT, Cost: 5 each status effect that isn’t a stun or daze lasts for 7 seconds while the daze lasts for 5 and stun 3 Scorpion Grass: the user makes a shroud of psychic-like string around their body with several points coming out this shroud whenever magical contact is made will fire out a replica of the attack although it doesn’t fully scale with things like ultimates and the user still takes full damage but as for Physical Damage if the user is about to get punched then the shroud will transfer over and turn into a restraining spell for a bit Damage: Max Of 15%, Cost: 3 Breakthrough Valley: The user makes a wall of psychic energy in front of them which when the enemy stands in front of it will make a mirrored clone of them that will copy their every move and even their magical attacks (but turnt into a psychic element) this spell is a heavy cost though considering how much it has to mirror but it does again not fully scale with damage just like the last spell but to keep the spell from running out it’s attacks have a mana drain effect. If it uses over its cost then it vanishes (advanced spell) Damage: Max Of 45%, Cost: 15, effects: mana drain (Cost Of spell divided by 2) ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Combined Spells Psy-bomb intorsion Psy-bomb + Psychic Strike First akira fires a psy-bomb off after its fire and explodes it doesn’t send the targeted flying it sends them to the ground on their back or face down. Then aton of psychic beams burst out in multiple directions at least 50 of them then they all come back onto the person laying on the ground and pulverizes them Cost: 6 Damage: 10% (bomb) 10% (rays) 20% (total) Effects: Pinning, Barrage Iron Maiden’s Embrace Kinesis Jail + Blades Akira Forms a giant Kinesis jail around the targeted and blades form on the outside making a spiked ball then it proceeds to bend back and suddenly rush down onto the person inside the jail giving them several stabbings this in result causes them to bleed quite a lot very bad if you don’t have healing moves Cost: 6 Damage: 10% Effects: Bleeding Navigation Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Normal Magic